


A Christmas Song

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 8: Hark The Herald Angel Sings





	A Christmas Song

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

It was quiet in the bunker as you lounged on your bed, watching classic Christmas movies the way you did every year at Christmas. You didn't care much for being in the bunker alone, but Sam and Dean were out working a last minute case while you took some time to relax. The last few months had been rough for everyone, but you had taken it a little harder than the boys.

That was all neither here or there though, you were getting some much needed time off from hunting and were determined to enjoy it. Though you knew you would enjoy it more if you could get some sleep without having nightmares about the last few cases you went on. It wasn't uncommon, a hunter with nightmares, that was just part of the job sometimes, and you were no stranger to them. But it was worse this time, you had almost lost Cas.

Oh you had heard the stories that he'd died before and been brought back, but that was before you really knew him all that well. After a hunt gone wrong a few years ago, your partner had died and you had gone on something of a hunting spree until you met up with Sam and Dean again. They had convinced you to join them instead, giving you a home of sorts, a family to support you. And you loved both of them for it, and more so because you were able to meet Castiel.

As if on cue, you felt the air shift before he appeared a few feet away from you, smiling at him as you shifted and sat up on the bed, “Hey Cas.” He glanced at the tv before focusing his attention on you and walking over to the side of the bed, “Dean told me that you were sitting out this case, are you alright, Y/N?” Reaching out, you slid your hand into his and couldn't help but smile when you felt the instant reaction as he closed his hand around yours. It had taken some time for him to understand that you had liked the touch, the connection.

“I just needed a break, the last few cases haven't been easy for me.” You explained as you took comfort in the feel of your angel so near you, the warmth of his hand in your own. And he nodded as he sat down beside you on the bed and let those endless blue eyes meet your (e/c) ones, “You have not been sleeping well, I can help.” He said as he reached out with his other hand, but you stopped him before his fingertips touched your forehead.

“Thank you, but I don't want it to come like that, Cas.” For a few seconds you saw him falter, but then he dropped his hand and nodded, respecting your decision even if it was clear he didn't like it. You let go of his hand and shifted so you could curl in against his side, seeking out the warmth and comfort that always seemed to be present with you were with him.

Castiel curled his arm around you, letting you tuck yourself close against his side, “What can I do to help you sleep, Y/N?”

“Just stay here with me for a little while, Cas.” You said quietly, soaking up the feel of him there against you as he shifted the both of you so you were laying down again. He didn't need to sleep, but he had spent more than a few nights with you since the two of you had started dating. Well, you wouldn't really call it dating, since the two of you hadn't managed to have a real date, but you were still seeing each other exclusively.

It didn't really matter how it was explained, the two of you were together and you were both happy with how the relationship was going. You glanced up at him, finding that he was looking down at you, almost like he was watching over you. Reaching up, you trailed your fingertips over his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there that you loved so much.

Turning a little more toward you, Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, though the action didn't surprise you as much as it used to. He had gotten more comfortable with being the one to kiss you first, but it always made you smile when he did because it was a reflection of his feelings. Cas didn't do things unless he wanted to, so it always made you happy when he did something like this.

Shifting closer to him, you kissed him back as softly as he was kissing you, beyond contented to have your angel there with you again. The kiss didn't last long though, and you opened your eyes to gaze up at him when he leaned back from it a few moments later. He was so beautiful that it made your heard ache just to look at him, still awed that he was actually yours. Curling you close to him where he knew you liked to be, he gave his comfort freely and you didn't hesitate in taking what you could get.

Your body wanted to sleep though, it needed to recharge but you were trying to put it off because of those nightmares you kept having. With Cas here with you though, you could feel the pull more strongly now because you knew he would keep you safe with him. His hand softly stroked your back as the two of you lay there together, and you allowed your eyes to close. Not sleep just yet, but just letting your eyes close to enjoy the moment a little more.

That was when you heard him start singing, not very loud, but loud enough for you to hear. And it was quite possibly the sweetest thing you've ever heard. Not because he was amazing at it, though he wasn't bad either, it was because he was doing it for you. He was singing you the same song you'd first taught him, it was a song that was for both of you and he was singing it now to soothe you.

And it did, you could feel your body relaxing even more as you lay there listening to your angel sing as he did his best to lull you to sleep. His grace was always around you when the two of you were together, but right now it was curled close just the way his arms were holding you close. You hugged him a little tighter and he turned his head to lay his cheek against the top of your head, pulling your blanket up over you as he cut the lights off.

His voice soothed and lulled you further and further toward sleep, until you finally drifted off with a little smile tugging at the corner of your mouth. And Cas stayed there, singing softly and keeping the nightmares at bay for you.

 


End file.
